Not Your Fault
by chokumii
Summary: Sora has been abused by his father for years and has never told anyone. Not even his best friend, Kairi. But what will happen when she finds out?


**Not Your Fault**

hello everyone! this is my first one-shot! I'm not very good at writing, so please if you don't like it, then maybe leave tips on how I can improve? just...go easy on me okay? I'm a little nervous about posting this, since I've never published a story before ;;

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters portrayed in this story. This story is made by me and is in no way associated with the game.

**Summary:** Sora has been abused by his father for years and has never told anyone. Not even his best friend, Kairi. But what will happen when she finds out?

* * *

><p>Sora trembled in fear as he listened to the angry footsteps coming closer and closer to his bedroom door. His father was drunk and angry tonight. Angrier than usual, for reasons Sora did not know. Sora knew what was coming; it happened all the time when his father was drunk. He would endure countless punches, slaps, kicks, and sometimes even knife wounds.<p>

This had been going on for years, ever since his mother died giving birth to him. Sora's father didn't take it too well and he always blamed his son for it. It happened almost every night; his father would come home from the bar drunk. He would beat Sora until he could barely stand and once he was finished, his father would pass out on the couch.

For a brief second Sora hoped that maybe his father wouldn't do anything to him tonight, but he knew he wasn't that lucky. He didn't have much time to prepare himself for whatever his father might do to him. The footsteps had stopped right outside his door. For several seconds it was silent.

The door suddenly flew open, hitting the wall with a loud bang. Sora flinched as he saw the face of his father, full of hatred and anger. His father walked slowly toward him, making Sora back up until he was pressed against the wall. He was so close that Sora could smell the beer on his breath.

Sora braced himself as his father suddenly lifted his hand and slapped him across the face, knocking him to the floor. "It was your fault!" his father roared at him. "She's dead because of you!" He lifted Sora off the floor and slammed him into the wall, making Sora cry out in pain. "You're a waste of space on this planet! You worthless piece of shit!"

"Please! Dad, stop! Please!" Sora begged, but his desperate pleas only seemed to make his father angrier as he immediately started to punch Sora repeatedly. Suddenly Sora heard a loud crack and immediately pain blossomed where his nose was. His father had broken his nose. Blood started running from his nose down his face and dripping on the floor.

His father threw him to the floor, getting close and yelling in his face. "You little bitch, you got blood on the carpet!" His father stood up straight and started to kick him in the stomach.

Sora curled into a ball on the floor, trying to shield himself from the pain. "Please! Stop!" he pleaded again. But his father wouldn't listen and continued to kick him.

_"I have to get out of here,"_ Sora thought to himself. _"He's eventually going to kill me if I don't."_ He waited for his father to stop kicking him, and as soon as he did, Sora quickly got back to his feet and pushed out of the way, slamming him into the wall and watching as he fell to floor. Sora didn't waste another second. He quickly ran out of the room, hearing his father yelling at him from inside.

"Get back here, you piece of shit!" his father roared, scrambling to his feet and running out of the room. By this time Sora had the front door open and was running out, into the street as fast as he could. His father stopped in the doorway. "Fine! Leave!" he shouted. "Don't ever come back!" His father went back inside, slamming the door shut behind him.

Sora ran for a while, making sure he was long out of sight before stopping for breath. He bent over, resting his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. After a few minutes, he straightened up and looked around. His feet had carried him to the park and he had no idea why. It was late at night, so nobody else was there. Sora sat down on a nearby bench and put his face in his hands.

Suddenly he heard a voice behind him. "Sora?" He knew that voice. He lifted his head and turned around and there she was. His best friend Kairi, who had long auburn hair that fell to her shoulders and violet eyes that were at this moment full of concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"I'm fine!" he said a little too quickly. She frowned.

"You don't seem fine. You're crying."

Sora hadn't even realized that he'd been crying. He lifted a hand to his face and then pulled it back, looking at the wetness on his fingertips. Kairi slowly lifted a hand to his face and wiped the tears away with her thumb, but it only made him cry more. Kairi put her hand on his back in comfort.

"Come on. Let's go to my house, okay?" he nodded. Kairi stood up pulling him with her and led him to her house, which was right across the street. Once inside, the two sat on the couch. Kairi put her hand on top of his.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked. Sora shook his head. Kairi wrapped her arms around him, pulling him against her and letting him rest his head against her shoulder. He shook in her arms and she rubbed his back, whispering comforting words into his ear. Then she stopped talking and just held him. It was quiet for a few minutes until she heard him quietly say something.

"H-He hits me..." Sora stuttered quietly. Kairi's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything, allowing him to tell her about it.

"It's been happening my whole life, ever since my mother died giving birth to me," he took a shaky breath and continued. "At first he just yelled me...but a couple years ago, he started beating me." more tears ran down his face. "It's my fault, it's all my fault."

Kairi lifted a hand to his head, running her fingers through his hair. "It's not your fault, Sora." she whispered softly. "Don't you ever think that it was. It's not your fault."

"B-But it is," Sora sobbed. "If I hadn't been born, m-my mom would still be alive and none of this would've happened." he covered his face with his hands. "He's right. I'm a mistake."

Kairi, grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back, forcing him to look at her. "Listen to me, Sora." she whispered fiercely. "It's not your fault! It was never your fault!" he looked down, seemingly hurt by her tone, but she lifted his chin. "Look at me, Sora. Please." she said more gently. He slowly met her gaze and she smiled.

"Would I ever lie to you?"

He slowly shook his head.

"No. And I'm not lying to you now." she rested her hand on his cheek, looking into his eyes. "It's not your fault."

Sora's eyes filled with tears and Kairi quickly pulled him back against her chest, rocking him slightly. As he cried, she whispered over and over to him that it wasn't his fault. This went on for a while until his crying ceased and he was still. Kairi looked down and saw that his eyes were closed. She smiled slightly, bending down to kiss his forehead.

"Good night, Sora."

* * *

><p>how was it? good? bad? should I keep writing stories or go die in a hole?<p>

I hope you enjoyed reading! thank you so much 333 reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
